


Hung

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Chris Larabee, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung

  
  



End file.
